


Awkward.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [150]
Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Awkward, Cliche, Crack-ish, Dates, Fluff, M/M, aged up AU, cringey, kiss, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: How did a random heterosexual blind date lead to Gumball and Hot Dog Guy being set up?Eh, no one really knows. But it does lead to some cringey shenanigans, and of course a whole lot of sexual tension!





	Awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> How is this ship not more popular?!

Blind dating wasn’t something Gumball had wanted to try. He was only in his freshman year at college, and he still wasn’t quite over his breakup with Penny despite the fact that it occurred in the last year of middle school, but Tobias had insisted that it was a ‘great place for great guys to meet great girls and fall in love’. That sounded like garbage in all honesty, but he decided to just try it and hope the girl paid for the food.

Blind dating wasn’t something Hot Dog Guy had wanted to try. He was only in his second year of college, and he was way too awkward to try dating a total stranger (seriously, it happened in junior high and it wasn’t pretty), but Clare had insisted that he needed to get out a little and meet some new people, maybe even find love! That sounded like an excuse for her to fangirl in all honesty (she had become pretty good friends with a freshman girl known as Sarah over the past few weeks, and was very clearly being heavily influenced by the ice cream’s... mannerisms), but he decided to just try it and hope he didn’t have to pay for the entire food bill.

When Gumball arrived at the booth where his ‘future soulmate’ (Darwin’s words, not his) was waiting, she was already sat down. He smiled and slid into the seat beside her, looking up curiously to examine the girl he was going to eat with that night-

Wait. Hold on. 

_No, no, no... It can’t be him, right? No way. It’s not him! Please say it isn’t him!_ The panicked thoughts surged through the blue cat’s head as he looked in abject horror at the hot dog sitting before him, who very clearly was having the exact same thoughts...

The moment Hot Dog Guy sat down, he knew something was going to go wrong. So when that blue cat from junior high slid into the seat next to him, he knew it was just fate. After a string of ‘no’s and ‘please say it isn’t him’ echoed through his mind, he took a deep breath and turned to Gumball with the initial desire to be civil.

“Um, excuse me? I think you have the wrong table.” Gumball immediately glared at him sharply, blue eyes narrowing in frustration.

“Actually, I think it’s you who has the wrong table.” He countered curtly.

 _Who does this guy think he is?_ They thought together. 

“I was here first. Just move! I’m expecting someone and I don’t want her to see me with some guy before our date!” Hot Dog Guy protested. Gumball’s eyes sparkled with interest, but he kept up his irritable attitude.

“Well, I’ll have you know that I’m expecting someone too and she definitely isn’t you!” Hot Dog Guy finally dropped his air of civility and glared pointedly back at the cat. How could that weirdo even get a date? It was impossible.

 _Jeez, why can’t this jerk just move already?_ Gumball thought with a frown.

 _Jeez, what sort of weirdo would date him?_ Hot Dog Guy thought with a shudder. 

Suddenly a waitress approached with a knowing smile, plate of food in hand. 

“Good evening gentlemen. I assume you’re here for the Blind Friday event?” She asked politely with a smile. Both boys yelled ‘yes’ at once, causing them to look at each other in a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance. The waitress just laughed, clearly shipping them even harder, “Well, I’ll have you know that someone already ordered the food for this table. It’s most likely the person who set the two of you up.” 

_Wait, what?!_ Once more their thoughts were in sync.

“Here you are. Have a good night!” With a little laugh, the waitress twirled on her heel and moved away through the restaurant, leaving the two males dumbstruck behind her.

“D-did she just say someone deliberately set us up?” Gumball asked breathlessly.

“Apparently so.” Hot Dog Guy muttered, frowning as he turned to look at the food on the table. It was a single bowl of spaghetti with two forks stuck in it.

_Great. The most cliché, over-used date meal ever._

_Great. They couldn’t have served it in two bowls?_ Gumball internally protested at the food.

Eventually both boys succumbed to their hunger and made the unanimous decision to eat. They took their forks and stuck them in the bowl, both silently praying to all the deities in the multiverse that they wouldn’t pick up the same strand of pasta.

Hot Dog Guy wanted to start a conversation, but couldn’t think of anything to say. He shoved the fork in his mouth instead, something Gumball was also doing to stop himself from having to talk.

Neither of them realised their faces were slowly drawing closer together until their lips met.

Gumball shrieked and shoved Hot Dog Guy away from him while the hot dog yelled and shuffled backwards to the other end of the booth. It was the most cliché thing ever, but still harrowing to the two of them. 

“Why’d you do that?” Gumball asked accusingly, wiping at his mouth furiously.

“Why’d _you_ do that? And why did you assume I intentionally wanted us to kiss- oh God why did I say that out loud?” Hot Dog Guy buried his face in his hands, having now officially given up on the idea of a date. Gumball jammed his fork into the pasta furiously, shoving about 50 strands into his mouth then almost choking when trying to eat them. 

After an even more awkward than usual moment of silence, Gumball muttered, “Well... I kinda thought maybe... um... _you_ set us up.” 

_What?!_

“Of course I didn’t! You’d seriously think that? Why on _Earth_ would I wanna go on a date with you?” Hot Dog Guy hasn’t realised how bad that sounded until he said it out loud. When Gumball looked up at him, it was with a look that oddly enough seemed to resemble genuine hurt.

“You... wouldn’t?” He asked softly. 

“W-Wait, no, I didn’t mean that!” Hot Dog Guy quickly protested, trying to fix the situation he’d accidentally gotten himself into.

“Then... you do?” Gumball sounded more sceptical this time.

“No! I mean, yes, um, wait, no, AGH! I DON’T KNOW!” The entire restaurant fell silent. Gumball stared at Hot Dog Guy as if he was seeing him for the first time. 

“D-do you, um... Wanna try it?” His voice was soft, he was too close, and the sexual tension between them had finally reached breaking point.

Hot Dog Guy didn’t answer.

Instead, he leaned into Gumball and pressed their lips together, just as he should have done all those years ago in junior high, and it was somehow, somewhat, right. 

Still a little awkward though.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Gumball with five people, and I could see him being in a good relationship with any of them. The people I ship him with are Rob, Darwin (I’m sorry, but actually no I’m not Gumwin FTW!), Hot Dog Guy (ofc), Penny and Tobias.
> 
> Gosh, I’m such a piece of trash...
> 
> Prompt- An awkward date but it ends cutely with a kiss.
> 
> This is the only I prompt I have previously rejected because I wasn’t in the mood to do a cute one. I’m not today either, but I didn’t want to reject a prompt twice. In my upcoming chapter fic, I actually did follow this prompt properly and it turned out really good. Stay tuned for that!
> 
> Original Number- 213.


End file.
